Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {4} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {-1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4}-{1} \\ {4}-{-1} \\ {-2}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {5} \\ {-6}\end{array}\right]}$